Terminals may be generally classified as mobile/portable terminals or stationary terminals according to their mobility. Mobile terminals may also be classified as handheld terminals or vehicle mounted terminals according to whether or not a user can directly carry the terminal.
Mobile terminals have become increasingly more functional. Examples of such functions include data and voice communications, capturing images and video via a camera, recording audio, playing music files via a speaker system, and displaying images and video on a display. Some mobile terminals include additional functionality which supports game playing, while other terminals are configured as multimedia players. More recently, mobile terminals have been configured to receive broadcast and multicast signals which permit viewing of content such as videos and television programs.
As such functions become more diversified, the mobile terminal can support more complicated functions such as capturing images or video, reproducing music or video files, playing games, receiving broadcast signals, and the like. By comprehensively and collectively implementing such functions, the mobile terminal may be embodied in the form of a multimedia player or device.
As a touch panel is added to a display unit of the mobile terminal, the display unit serves as an input unit as well as an output unit. In the mobile terminal, the display unit is used together with a button which generates a signal, when pressed with physical force.
The physical button is exposed to the outside through a button hole formed in a case, thereby introducing water between the button hole and the button. As a consequence, the waterproof performance of the button hole significantly affects the overall waterproof performance of the mobile terminal having a waterproof function.